Someone to Love
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: His mouth filling with blood he nodded up at the apparition, how he wanted to say 'you' but he was beyond words. "Then close your eyes, abandon the violence, and let them take you to paradise."
1. Chapter 1

_"Do you have someone that you love?"_ the words came at him from a distance with a bitter sting that made his heart weak from the sound of it, the sweetness of those words in his native language all but unmanned him as he toppled backwards with the momentum of the young vampire before him.

_"I am a warrior, a soldier, I have no need for something like love."_ The arrogance in his voice was appalling to his own ears as their tips reddened with the embarrassment that he had felt then as well. In his youth he had imagined himself the master of his own destiny, a creature that would exist as the killer that his pack had needed all males to be without a soft emotion in his heart.

_"You are a soldier, but even soldiers need incentive to return home safe from the war… something to look forward to."_ An acid ache in his chest began and the grating scent of silver reached his nose and he closed his eyes and pictured her one last time. Lorelei.

For all of his foolish youthful exuberance she had taken him as her mate with all the love and affection that his mother had shown his father with a patience that to this day he did not understand. They had been young fools truly in love as all mates were and the two of them had found a nice niche in their pack: she had tended to the pups and other domestic duties as was the duty of all females by instinctual demand and not by sexist gender roles, and he had seen to the hunting and protection of the females as all males did.

The ache increased until it felt as if someone had lit a fire in his chest and she was there, smiling down at him her green eyes sparkling with humor and joy. They were an oddity amongst his kinsmen, a pale green like drying grass that remained the same no matter what form she wore. Her long brown hair fell down around her face as she gazed down at him, the phantom pressure of her body lying against his, one tiny hand on his chest. She was whispering to him now, her words somehow lost but their meaning soothing the fear that had bubbled up within his brain and cutting down the urge to fight a pointless battle. Old wolves will go off on their own to die alone, far from the pack, he was an old wolf and he was ready to die.

The young fledgling vampire reeled with the force of her blow and he knew that she would fall through him and smash into the ground, she must've thought that the body of a werewolf would remain intact once they left this world but she was wrong. In the future she would be a force to be reckoned with and in her eyes he knew that he would be a memory forever with her, he had taught her things in their fight, lessons that could save her life in the future and she would remember. He had one more thing to teach her, even if she was a vampire she did not know how to die... not yet anyway.

His eyes captured just the faintest rim of silver through the black smoke, a tear in the hull of the zeppelin giving him the last view of his second greatest love and ushering in the return of the one thing he held in his heart even after everything else was torn from it. That one tender emotion that only Lorelei had been able to invoke in him, the one emotion that had all but killed him with her when _they_ had killed her, had carried him through the decades without her.

Now, his outrage gone from him and the soul deep emptiness that had taken its place, he knew that it was not the Jewish that had killed her but it had been _them_, the thought set the sharp taste of metal in his mouth and got the beast inside to howling in outrage, but his joining Hitler had given him the chance to destroy what had destroyed him. For twenty years he had hunted down the men that had done this, Nazis who had been ordered by the Major to stir up the ire of the packs against the Allied Forces, when he had found them his punishment was merciless and for them endless. They had continued on with Millennium, the fools had not accounted for his sense of smell, had been made into the bastard things that were on the ground swarming through London and he had put them down the the animal ferocity of all of his people. He as alpha and his word was law.

She cuppped his face and leaned in to whisper against his lips, _"Do you have someone you love?"_ tears came to his eyes and the reflection of them shone in shocked young vampire, tears of true emotional pain were so much different than tears of any other kind and he had waited so long to shed them. His mouth filling with blood he nodded up at the apparition, how he wanted to say 'you' but he was beyond words. _"Then close your eyes, abandon the violence, and let them take you to paradise."_

His breath sighed from his chest and he smiled up at his beloved and let her take him by the hand to paradise. It was like waking from a nightmare only to find that it was only a dream, to find that he was curled around his beloved Lorelei in the night one hand resting on the increasing swell of her belly.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
